Temporary service buildings are used at various events, locations or sites, for example concerts, auto races, athletic competitions, parade sites, temporary venues, oil and gas well sites, and/or construction sites to name a few. The temporary service building may take a variety of forms, for example outhouses or self-contained portable toilet units. Use of temporary service buildings at event and installation sites generates contaminated fluids, including sewage, which constitute different types and levels of risk to guests, working personnel and the environment. When installed at remote locations, fluids such as sewage have traditionally been drained from or buried on the site where they were generated. Other contaminated fluids, and due to increasing regulation more recently sewage, must be removed from such temporary sites for disposal. When used in populated areas, such fluids are typically removed for treatment and/or disposal.
Typically, fluids are removed (by vacuum truck) periodically and so must be contained between those periods. In the past, building operators or service providers have installed rigid walled boxes or other forms of tank either in the temporary service building or in the ground adjacent to the temporary service building. In some cases a central tank served several temporary service buildings, but more commonly temporary service buildings each had individual holding tanks. Disadvantageously, installing the holding tanks into the temporary service building is more expensive and results in the need to manage and maintain holding tanks on-site. Transporting such holding tanks to and from sites is also inefficient requiring as much space as the volume of fluid storage capacity being moved. Due to the many risks associated with spillage, the holding tanks are traditionally evacuated before they are removed from the site.
Flexible bags capable of holding fluids are also known in the form of industrial wet vacuum technology. These are traditionally a light-gauge, polyethylene or polypropolene construction and so must be supported by a rigid collection tank or similar container in the process of being filled after which the bags are disposed of along with their contents. Such light-gauge or thin skinned bags are not suitable for evacuation by the vacuum trucks used to safely transport contaminated fluids for disposal.
Another known approach employs bags having a cam lock end. When this type of bag was vacuumed out, an insert is used to keep the bag from collapsing in on itself. Basically the insert is a long steel pole with a wide long oval steel cage on the end. The design allows of the pole to be inserted through the cam lock with enough length to support the bag from the inside while the bag is emptied. The cage piece on the end allows the fluid to flow through to a vacuum hose. However, removing this insert after emptying the bag is a very messy process, and put operators at risk of contact with the fluid as well as a chance of accidental release at sites required to be kept free of sewage.